Don't Make Me Regret It
by katepotter7
Summary: harry makes the wrong friends and is blinded by fame. he doesn't realize he has a big head becuz his friends make it seem normal. then he gets a taste of what the others r feeling and it's bitter. can he turn his life around b4 he makes a HUGE mistake?


****

My Own Version of Harry's First Year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter………I wish! ;)

A/N: ok, so here's another story idea I came up with. I'm pretty sure there are other stories with this same idea. But I can assure you, I have not actually read a story like this, therefore I am not copying off of anyone's story. Enjoy!

Oh and also, title might change, but who knows?

Harry Potter had a lightening scar....yatta, yatta. Ok, do I have to introduce everything? We all know how it starts right? Ok lets get a move on. It starts like, mid-train ride k?

Harry was enjoying his time with Ron. He wasn't such a bad kid. Although he was used to seeing Dudley stuff his face, it was quite disturbing to see such a skinny boy do the same. So far, this was his only downfall. In the middle of an awkward silence in which Ron had let slip his family was very poor, a pale boy with white-blond hair burst into the compartment. On either side of him stood two abnormally large boys for being in first year.

It almost seemed they were standing guard. As soon as the boy introduced himself as "Draco Malfoy", Harry recognized him as the boy he talked to at Madam Malkin's robe shop. Malfoy quickly introduced "Crabbe" and "Goyle" as though they were of no importance. He didn't wait for an introduction and stared directly at Harry.

"So the rumors are true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry said nothing. Malfoy smirked then faced Ron. "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe." he wrinkled his nose as if he smelt something awful. "You must be a Weasley." Harry silently agreed that Ron's robe could at least do with a cleaning. Ron stood up. "_Ron_ Weasley thanks." and stared back with just as much hatred in his eyes.

Malfoy said no more to Ron and turned once again to Harry. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." and he held out his hand to Harry. Harry thought for a moment. _Well why not? The more friends I make the better. I'll look so out of place with out any friends here. And I could be friends with Ron and Malfoy. The more the merrier I guess._

At that he grasped Malfoy's surprisingly cold hand, and shook it.

Malfoy smiled, which looked quite out of place on his face that had been sneering this whole time so far. "Excellent choice Potter. Or should I say, Harry?" And while Harry shook "Vincent's" and "Gregory's" hands, Malfoy shot a look of satisfaction at Ron who stood hurt and angry.

Malfoy turned to leave and Harry sat back down. But when Malfoy realized Harry was not following him he turned back around and beckoned for Harry to follow. Harry looked confused.

"Well, I thought I'd sit with Ron the rest of the way. And then er-- I dunno….hang out with you later or something…." he trailed off at the look on Malfoy's face. "You're kidding right?" Malfoy asked. "Er…" Harry was puzzled. What was wrong with that? Malfoy burst out laughing, and was soon joined by Vincent and Gregory. Malfoy stopped and had to nudge Gregory in the ribs to get him to stop.

He looked back at Harry who still wore a puzzled look. "You're serious?" Harry slowly nodded his head. Malfoy looked disbelieving. "Harry, you can't possibly want to be friends with _this_," he nodded at Ron, who turned red with anger, "after accepting _my_ friendship?"

"Well I…" Harry clearly didn't understand that he couldn't be friends with both. Malfoy explained during Harry's hesitation, that he can't be friends with Ron _and_ him, in such a way that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

When Malfoy had finished, Harry looked ashamed that he didn't know this. Malfoy made him feel as if he had a lot to learn. And perhaps he did. It dawned on Harry then that Malfoy knew a lot of things about the wizarding world. Therefore Harry concluded that Malfoy would be a good friend to have, seeing as he knew so much. Harry replied, "Yeah ok umm…" he wasn't sure whether he should call him Malfoy, or Draco. Malfoy quickly told him. "Draco. Call me Draco, Harry."

Harry gathered up his things, and followed Draco out of the compartment. He looked back at Ron with a shrug. Ron showed no sympathy and slammed the door the second they left. When they entered Draco's compartment, there was already a girl in it. She was playing with a large toad. Harry found this quite unusual, but said nothing. Draco cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"Oh hello Draco! Back already? And I see we've got company." she grinned maliciously at Harry and glanced at his forehead. He didn't like when people did that. Malfoy spoke. "Harry, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, Harry Potter." she stood up and stepped close to him. "Yes, yes I know." she said quietly.

She couldn't help but stare at his scar. She was, apparently, fascinated with it.

Harry quickly stepped back, flattened his bangs and held out his hand. "Er-hullo." Pansy eyed his scar once more, then took in the rest of him, ignoring his outstretched hand. Harry moved his hand forward more and continued.

"Nice to meet you." Pansy met his eyes. Harry involuntarily shuddered. Her eyes were cold and bottomless. She smirked, not unlike Draco, and took his hand. Saying nothing more she sat down and resumed prying and poking her toad with her wand.

No one said anything so Harry tried to strike up a conversation. "So, uh-Pansy. Where'd you get your toad?" she laughed.

"It's not _my_ toad. I bumped into a boy getting on the train and he dropped it. I picked it up thinking I could have some fun with it." Malfoy laughed at this remark and Vincent grunted with forced laughter. Gregory, however, didn't laugh.

Harry seemed to be the only one that noticed Gregory's face. It looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Harry cleared his throat. "Hey, Gregory. What's the matter?" he seemed to come out of some sort of trance and he blinked at Harry.

"What'd you call me?"

"Umm…Gregory?" Gregory looked confused.

"My name's Greg. And I was just thinking. Don't interrupt me."

"Oh…sorry, I was just concerned…I…." his voice faded out and only Draco heard the last part. Draco spoke in his regular voice as if Greg wasn't even there.

"Don't worry about him. Or Vince here for that matter." he nodded in Vince's direction. "They're both really thick. Only good for one thing you know?"

"Er-sorry-what?"

"Protection, intimidation," he smirked, "holding people's arms behind their backs."

"I see." Harry couldn't think of anything better to say.

This particular group of people were a little strange, but he could get used to it. _Weird friends is better than no friends, _he thought. Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door, and it was slid open by a girl with lots of bushy, brown hair, and slightly large front teeth.

She eyed Harry and glanced at his scar, but she soon turned away. "A boy named Neville's lost his toad. Have any of you seen it?" Pansy sank behind the bulky frame of Greg. The girl did not notice. No one said anything, so Harry spoke up. "No." he lied. He didn't want to rat on his new friends.

She raised her eyebrow but turned around and shut the door. As soon as she shut it, Pansy burst out laughing. "I can't believe she didn't notice! Probably couldn't see anything through that bushy mess on her head." Draco laughed maliciously. Vince and Greg grunted. Harry played along and forced a small laugh. Pansy continued to poke the toad, and got it right in the eye. It swelled up like a bullfrog and floated to the ceiling, where it bounced back down then up again like a helium balloon.

"Finally this stupid frog shows some magical abilities." she paused as though thinking of an insult. Harry filled it in quickly, in hope of some laughs. "Yeah, some ability. More like a circus act!" Pansy laughed louder than usual, and Harry smiled. Draco smirked and nudged Harry in the side playfully. "Your getting the hang of it." he whispered. Vince growled, "Nice one." And Greg grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

__

Yeah, I could get used to this, Harrythought. _I just need a little practice._

All throughout the train ride Harry hung with his new friends. Though different they were, Harry was grateful to have made friends so quickly. His guilt about the boy with the poor family was soon fading, and he and his gang of cronies decided to pay visits to certain compartments on the train. Some were introductions, some insults. On one particular compartment, Harry felt quite uncomfortable when he was put on the spot.

Draco was busy insulting a small first year by the name of Longbottom. Harry was standing there, trying to look cool, when Draco said, "Isn't that right Harry?" Harry, who wasn't listening to anything he was saying, replied, "Uh-Yeah." Longbottom's chin trembled, and he bowed his head. Harry suddenly felt horrible. _Why did I do that? I don't even know what Draco said!_ Harry was about to apologize when Longbottom lifted his head, and spoke to Harry.

"Y-your Harry Potter. A-aren't you?" Harry didn't answer. "I looked up to you….I…I heard so many great stories about you. I just thought…." Longbottom looked so disappointed. "I guess I was wrong." Harry looked at Draco, who was sneering, with a satisfied glint in his eyes. "We're done here." Draco said. He turned his back, and shut the door.

Pansy shrieked. "Did you see his face when you mentioned his parents. Oh that was so great! Harry his face was priceless when the famous Harry Potter agreed to an insult. Harry?" Harry was staring ahead blankly. He felt really bad about the boy back there. _Had he really looked up to me? _"Lighten up Harry," Draco commented. "It was only Longbottom. It's not like he can do anything about it. I mean for Pete's sake, he was still mourning over that stupid frog of his!" Pansy looked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

When they arrived at their compartment, Pansy picked up the toad from her seat, and turned it pink. "Ribbit." it croaked in protest.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the giant Hagrid was waiting, and yelling for the first years to follow him. "Look at that big oaf!" Draco sneered. "Oy! Harry!" Hagrid called over the heads of the first years crowded around him. Draco, Vince, Greg, and Pansy all looked over at Harry, bewildered. "He helped me buy my school stuff. That's all." They nodded and gathered around Hagrid.

"What am I supposed to do with this stupid toad. I'm gonna get a wart and it's boring me." Pansy whined. "Just toss it." Draco ordered. "Whatever." And she hurled the toad towards the lake. Harry watched as it soared through the air, and breathed a sigh of relief when it landed in one of the boats. As Hagrid was telling them only four to a boat, he found the toad, and held it up in the air. "Anybody lost a toad?" The small boy that matched Pansy's description stumbled through the crowd and approached Hagrid.

"Trevor!" he shouted. And he snatched back Trevor, thanked Hagrid, removed his hat, and placed him securely in it before replacing the hat on his head. Draco, Vince, Greg, and Harry all climbed into a boat. But when Greg got in last, the boat sank so low, that water splashed inside the boat. Draco screeched and jumped up. Harry sprang up from instinct and Hagrid yelled over at them.

"Hey you there! Get in another boat!" Greg grunted and reluctantly sat as far away as possible from Pansy and her two giggling girlfriends. As the castle came into view, Harry gasped. Draco looked bored as if he'd seen the place a hundred times. And Vince watched Draco for a reaction, got none, and tried looking bored himself. Harry couldn't help but be amazed. The towering castle was like a drawing from a story book. It loomed in the moonlight like nothing Harry had ever seen.

When they left the boats on the shore, they approached horseless carriages in which once again, only four people could fit in. This time Greg could accompany them, much to his delight. Once everyone was in, they lurched forward and came to a halt minutes later in front of the castle.

Harry let his mouth fall once more when he saw the enormous old oak doors that seemed fit for a giant.

Hagrid then pushed them open, this time to everyone's gasps, revealing the Entrance Hall with flagstone floors, ancient stone walls, and flaming torches in their brackets lining them. Though obviously old, you could not help but appreciate it's greatness. Even Draco seemed lightly interested. They all waited for the teacher that greeted them by the name of Professor McGonagall. She returned and led them into the Great Hall.

The Entrance Hall was nothing compared to this. The ceiling above was an exact replica of the sky outside, Harry noticed. He also noticed that thousands of candles were floating over head. The Great Hall in itself was huge. Harry couldn't imagine how big the rest of the castle must be. He grew nervous when Professor McGonagall starting calling people up for the sorting. Vince, Greg, and Malfoy were all sorted into Slytherin. Harry hoped he'd be sorted with his friends.

His name was called and he climbed up and sat on the stool. He glanced at Draco at the Slytherin table who smirked and nodded his head in reassurance before the hat slipped over his eyes. A voice was talking in his ear. It was telling him he'd be good in Gryffindor, but he would succeed well in Slytherin. Harry thought silently that he wanted to be with his friends in Slytherin. The hat agreed and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear.

The Slytherins applauded and screamed. When they were done, Harry could hear people from the other tables whispering. "Harry Potter?" "Harry Potter in Slytherin?" "Who would've thought?" Harry felt uncomfortable but stayed close to Draco for any instruction. Draco, who was sitting next to Harry, was laughing and pointing at Dumbledore. Harry thought this was a bit disrespectful.

He tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Draco, isn't that the headmaster?" Draco's face fell. "Yeah so?" Harry said nothing. "Got a problem with something?"

"No." Harry quickly answered. Draco stared into Harry's bright green eyes, with his cold, gray ones. "Let me tell you something Harry. My father told me all about that nut Dumbledore, and there is nothing that will change my mind about it." At that Draco explained to Harry all about the crazy ways of Dumbledore. Harry listened intently and soaked it all in. Draco thought very highly of his father. And apparently, if his father says it, it must be true.

So far, Harry had learned that Dumbledore was a nutcase that shouldn't be running this school, and it would be wise to agree with whatever Draco's father says. This last remark was reinforced when a snotty 1st year insulted Draco's father, and consequently was beaten up by Vince and Greg. When this was happening Harry shrank into the crowd, unnoticed, and came out to catch up with them when they were done.

Draco saw Harry running towards them, and stopped to let him catch up. "Where were you Harry?" "Yeah," Greg said, "we were gonna let you have a go at him." Harry tried to look apologetic. "Oh sorry guys. Had to use the bathroom. You know how it is." Draco nodded and they left it at that. When they reached the dungeons after several chilly staircases downward, Harry's teeth were chattering. The password was pureblood and Harry made a mental note to remember that.

When everyone came through and found their things already brought up, they almost immediately got into their pajamas. Most of the Slytherins went to bed, and a few stayed up in bed to talk. Harry was exhausted from everything, and went straight to bed. His four-poster was right next to Draco's and a boy named Blaise Zabini. Blaise was already sleeping in bed with his clothes on. So Harry respectively closed the curtains around his bed. At that moment Draco walked in with Vince and Greg.

They had hung back to talk in private with a burly 4th year in the common room. "I see you've met Blaise. Good man. You'll want to be on the good side of him if your smart."

"Oh well, I'm sure that's true, but I actually haven't met him. He was asleep when I came in, so I closed his curtains for him." Draco's look didn't change when he said, "Oh, well, I'll introduce you tomorrow." "K--k. G'nite." Harry said with a yawn. "Yeah." was all Draco said.

Harry lay in bed and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.


End file.
